


of butterflies in his hair and clothes fit for a royal

by Smiley5494



Series: Merthur Week 2020 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Day 2, Day 2: “I’m so proud of you.” + Established relationship, Established Relationship, Everyone knows about Merlin's magic, Fluff, Good Morgana (Merlin), King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Merthur Week 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i promise it will be better in the long run, look if u read this before i edited and noticed that i changed something pretty big, then don't worry cause its because i noticed a continuity error in day 3's story, this isn’t mentioned but it’s important to me that you know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: Merthur Week Day 2: “I’m so proud of you.” + Established relationship“Everyone except you,” Arthur noted, and Merlin winced again. “Merlin, you’re allowed to be nervous, you’re allowed to want to postpone. I’m so proud of you, love, you don’t have to be brave all the time.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067861
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	of butterflies in his hair and clothes fit for a royal

Merlin couldn’t help but be nervous. There was so much that could go wrong, so much that could happen now that he was stepping out of the shadows and into the position of Court Sorcerer.

“Merlin!”

Merlin groaned and let his head rest on the table. Morgana had been hunting him down the entire week, constantly dragging him off to try on things, or taste cakes. She wanted the day to go perfectly, but Merlin couldn’t help but feel raw.

“Merlin,” Morgana called again, insistent, “there you are.”

Merlin didn’t move, and he could feel her eyes on him, judgemental and harried. She and Gwen had been working hard, Merlin couldn’t fault them for that, but he still couldn’t help but want to disappear.

“Merlin, come on, you’ve got ten minutes! Why aren’t you—”

“Morgana,” someone else interrupted and Merlin relaxed at hearing his boyfriend’s voice.

“We love you dearly,” Arthur continued, “but I think Merlin’s a little stressed here; mind giving us some time?”

The door opened and closed and Merlin listened to Morgana’s footsteps fade away. Arthur was by his side in an instant and his hand rested lightly on Merlin’s back. Merlin raised his head and winced when he saw that Arthur was entirely ready for the ceremony, cloak artfully draped over his shoulders and his crown perched on his head.

“Merlin,” Arthur sighed, “Merlin if you aren’t ready we can postpone.”

Merlin shook his head quickly, “No, no, everyone’s all ready, it would be a waste to postpone now.”

“Everyone except _you_ ,” Arthur noted, and Merlin winced again. “Merlin, you’re allowed to be nervous, you’re allowed to want to postpone. I’m so proud of you, love, you don’t have to be brave all the time.”

Arthur’s words calmed something deep inside Merlin, and he found himself shaking his head. He rested his hand on the back of Arthur’s head, threading his fingers through the soft hair and locking the crown in place. Merlin pulled Arthur into a deep kiss that left both of them breathless.

“Alright,” Morgana ordered when they broke apart and both Arthur and Merlin blinked in surprise. Neither had noticed her coming back in. “Alright, lovebirds, now that you’ve calmed down I do need an answer. Are we going ahead with the ceremony or postponing?”

Merlin flicked his fingers and summoned a few brilliantly blue butterflies. He watched them flit around the room and land in Arthur’s hair and on his crown. He’d made his choice, deep down he knew he’d made that choice the moment he’d revealed his magic, the moment Arthur had asked to court him.

“I’m ready.”

Arthur’s smile was blinding and Morgana forced Merlin into extravagant clothes that were worth more money than merlin had ever had in his life. Clothes fit for a royal, but when Merlin pointed it out, Arthur told him that he was technically a royal through the whole Emrys thing, besides even if that didn't count he'd one day be a royal through marriage.

“We’re not married yet, clotpole,” Merlin protested, and Morgana laughed in disbelief.

“Merlin, hon,” she told him seriously, “You two have been an old married couple for years, you just haven’t figured it out yet.”

Arthur reach out and took Merlin’s hand; they would face this, as always, together.


End file.
